<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Цени тех, кто способен вырвать тебя из болезненного прошлого by AnelienChan, WTF Gintama 2021 (WTF_Gintama_2021)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631276">Цени тех, кто способен вырвать тебя из болезненного прошлого</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnelienChan/pseuds/AnelienChan'>AnelienChan</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gintama_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Gintama%202021'>WTF Gintama 2021 (WTF_Gintama_2021)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Gintama 2021 - Vnek [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gintama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Embedded Images, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:07:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnelienChan/pseuds/AnelienChan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gintama_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Gintama%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ёрозуя - семья.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Gintama 2021 - Vnek [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Gintama 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Цени тех, кто способен вырвать тебя из болезненного прошлого</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p><br/>   <a href="https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/50968626488_425e4c6b2e_o.jpg"></a><br/>  <br/>   </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>